


No.6

by orphan_account



Series: Cockles porn [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Feminization, M/M, PWP, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It was already posted on Em's tumblr. I write;she post it with some sexy pictures, take a look </p>
<p>http://amaelangel.tumblr.com/post/66767391505/illustrated-cockles-ficlet-n-6</p>
<p>Say hi : luvemishacollins.tumblr.com</p></blockquote>





	No.6

 

"Good girls don’t talk back." Misha whispers while he strokes a finger the soft curve of Jensen back down to the dimples over his ass. "Good girls don’t say that their master is a whore." He kisses the swell of his ass. " Good girls don’t shake their hips for everyone to see. Good girls, listen to their masters. You are not a good girl, Jenny. You know what that means?" Jensen buried his face in the sheets. "Jen." Misha said with a steel voice. "Head up, look at me."

 

 

Slowly,Jen lift his head and turn his eyes at his master. “Good but not good enough:” Mish said and took a step away from the bed. “If you are a good girl, you will kneels there until i come back. Wait for me. Don’t touch yourself. And if you come, you won’t come for a long time.” Jensen shut his eyes and whimpers softly.” I’m not done yet.” Misha told him and slide a finger over his dripping hole.Again, jen whimpers. “I will shove you something up in your ass soon, baby girl.“ he told him.

 

Jensen whispers a soft, “yes please.” while his hips works against mishas finger, which was still stroking over his lose hole. “Yes please WHAT?” “Master, Master, please.” Jenny mutters. ” Someone probably thinks I’m to good to you.,” Misha said before he fished a pink bullet vibrator and drip some lube over it before he pushed it into the wetness of his girl with one trust. He put it on the highest setting and moved in the other body around until Jen scream ‘master’.

 

With a big smile,misha let the remoter hanging out of jens hole and stand up while Jenny wriggles on the bed. The vibrator was pressing into his prostate and with every move he made, new pleasure shot through his body. ” Now be a good girl and don’t came and don’t move the toy or, like i already said, you won’t come for a very long time.” Misha laugh softly before he gave Jensen a hard slap on his ass cheek and then slowly walks out the door and close the door behind him.

 

Jensen groans and fisting his hands into the soft sheets as his hips works against thin air. Minutes slide by while he whimpers and groans of pleasure/pain shooting through his body with every move. He want to come so badly, his cock was dripping precome everywhere and his hole quiver with every move. he was near his tears when he starts begging for release, calling for his Master to give him the permission to come. But Misha didn’t came in after minutes of calling for him.

 

Misha was sitting in front of the door, his cock fisted in his hand while he listen to his girl moaning and begging for him. He was so close to open that door and let his girl have his dick in her cunt but he has to restrain himself. Striping his jeans and shirt he wanders naked into their bathroom where he found jennys favorite pair of panties. he walks through the door while he strokes himself with the panties round his cock. Jensen looked up and plead him to fill him up.

 

Misha walked up next to the bed where Jensen head was and hushed him softly and pushed the used panties in Jensens mouth. “You look beautiful, all flushed and sweaty and stuffed.” Mish mutters while he watch Jensen who tries to beg him through the gag. “Hush. You still don’t deserve my cock.” he says. He slide a hand through the wet hairs of the nap of jennys neck. “can you hold it for me another 40 minutes?” misha ask and scratch his nail down to Jensens shoulder blade.

 

Jensen shacked his head, pleading eyes big and round. “you have too, my girl. Or i will have to throw all of your panties away.”he smooth a hand down the sweaty back. “so can you ?” jensen answer with a muffled call for release before he nods furiously. “sweet girl. I will see you in 40.” and with that, he gave Jensen a claps against his ass before he walks out again. His erection throbbed between his legs but he focused on doing something with his hands. he want to come with his girl.

 

Jensen just couldn’t take it anymore. His whole body was hurting and quivering. Sweat dripped down onto the bed from his body and spit soak his panties. He cried out as the bullet was directly vibrating against his prostate,massage the sensitive patch of skin. He starts screaming Mishas name, begging him to come back. everything was muffled by the panties in his mouth. And jensen start cursing his dumbness, asking himself why he couldn’t be a good sub for once. To please his master.

 

Misha walked slowly into the room when he hears desperate screams for attention from his girl. He walks up to the bed and take the panties from between his lips. ” What are you screaming for Jenny?” he ask and kneel next to the bed so he could look into his eyes. “I need you.” Jensen whispers and bit his lips when a new wave of pleasure rip trough him. “Please master. I need to come.” his eyes unfocused and slide shut as he shift his hips lightly. “I will be a good sub, i promise !”

 

"Do you think you did good?" he ask and stroke his cock lightly."do you think you deserve a orgasm?" Jensen nods hard and a soft groan slide between his parted lips out as Misha stand up and present his cock. "you can come when i come." Misha told him and start stroking himself harder. "Master can i suck you, please?" he begged and watch Misha with round eyes while he coaxes Jensens head to his dick. Jenny start sucking furiously on the tasty head, while precome leaks on his tongue.

 

"Ohh perfect." He mutters and stroke jensens hair. "you are doing good little one." Misha smiled and moans softly when Jensen tongues his slit. The whole time he was waiting outdoor he was hard and horny and now it took less that 2 minutes to get him to come down Jensens throat and paint his face with his come. "Come!" he demands and watch as jensen gave a low moan from himself and then came all over the sheets. His body was shaking from the afford to keep on all fours on the bed.

 

Misha felled next to his lover onto the bed and took a deep breath before he slide the vibrator out of Jensens hole,which twitches around nothing when the little thing felled between Jens legs on the bed. “You okay there?” Misha ask him and pulled Jen into his side while he strokes the soft skin of side. “I’m fine. “he mutters and buried his face in the crock of Mishas neck. “that was awesome.” he mutters after a long time of silents and slide closer to misha. “It was.”

 

“I made your favorite food, you want some?” Misha ask and kissed him softly on the mouth. Jensen nods but then shakes his head. ” Can you lie with me for a few minutes ? after that we can eat.” Jensen said and slung a arm over mishas waist. ” Sure thing Jen. ” The laugh quietly and kissed each other often while cuddling the whole time and the whispers ‘i loves you’s’ .The next day, Jensen broken the rules and let someone else touch him. Misha wasn’t all that happy about it….

**Author's Note:**

> It was already posted on Em's tumblr. I write;she post it with some sexy pictures, take a look 
> 
> http://amaelangel.tumblr.com/post/66767391505/illustrated-cockles-ficlet-n-6
> 
> Say hi : luvemishacollins.tumblr.com


End file.
